Soulless Sam vs Demon Dean
by kayak666
Summary: Its a one chapter unique wrestling match. I not much into wrestling or boxing but this idea popped into my head so I went with it.


Soulless Sam VS Demon Dean

This wrestling match is being announced on the radio. So the announcer will be the only one you'll read.

ANNOUNCER

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's match is sponsored by B & R Hunters Supply Store. It's where you receive a gallon of salt with each purchase."

"It's time to get this match started. They're entering the arena."

"Now entering the ring is Demon Dean in red shorts and black eyes."

"In this corner is Soulless Sam in black shorts and an evil smile on his face."

"Gentlemen, there is only one rule you need to follow that is you cannot tag off with another version of yourself."

Ding, ding, ding.

"There's the bell. Demon Dean throws Soulless Sam against the ropes without touching him! Soulless Sam is struggling against Demon Deans powers! Sam is reaching for something outside of the ring. He has it and pulls it into the ring. It's a super soaker! Soulless Sam sprays Demon Dean with holy water! Demon is screaming then he tags off with Kevin the prophet."

"The prophet kicks the super soaker out of Soulless Sam's hands! Somehow Kevin got on Sam's back! Prophet Kevin has his arms around Sam's neck! Soulless Sam is trying shake and swinging Kevin off of him but Kevin will not let go! It looks like hilarious dance. Kevin his gripping tighter and Sam is turning blue. Soulless Sam tags off with Linda Tran."

"Linda just slapped the back of Prophet Kevin's head. He lets go of Soulless Sam. Soulless Sam rolls out of the ring. Linda is scolding the prophet. Kevin is walking backwards towards his corner as he is complaining to his mom. He wants to dislocate at least one of Soulless Sam's shoulders. Linda is still scolding the prophet when Kevin tags off with Crowley."

"Crowley is trying to sweet talk Linda. Linda isn't falling for it. She rolls to the super soaker that is still in the ring. She soaks Crowley. While Crowley is screaming in pain Linda tags off with a Sam."

"Which Sam is it?"

"Demon Dean hands Crowley a towel. Crowley wipes the holy water off of him."

"Crowley is trying to throw Sam. Oh my God. It's Demon Blood Addict Sam! Sam is smiling. He just licked his lips. Crowley just tagged off with Demon Dean and disappeared. I guess Crowley likes that meat suit."

"Dean and Sam are trying to use their powers against each other but it's not working. Their powers are canceling each other out. They are facing each as they slowly walk around the ring. I can almost hear them growling at each other."

"They both tag off at the say time. Sam tagged with Eli the vampire and Dean tagged off with Benny. Damn, they look like the same person. They're showing off their vamp teeth. Benny flips Eli. Eli gets up and sends Benny into the ropes. Benny bounces off the ropes and runs back to Eli. O! M! G! They kicked each other between the legs! They are both down! Eli rolls over and tags off with Sam. Benny rolls over and tags off with Dean."

"Which Sam and Dean is it?"

"They both have machetes. It's Levi Sam and Levi Dean! They both swing! There goes their heads. Their bodies drop."

"While their heads reattach to their bodies I have time to tell you about the special going on at B&R Hunters Supply Store. If you buy one starter duffel bag you'll get a free 'Guide to Monsters' book. Included in the starter duffel bag is a machete with sheath, hand gun with silver bullets, a shot gun with rock salt shells, gallon of salt, gallon of gas, a bottle of holy oil, several books of matches, a silver knife, several rolls of quarters, a laundry bag, a book of need to know symbols, a key to a hidden bunker, magical herbs, a bowl, a laptop, a couple of cellphones, a Mp3 player with classic rock songs on it, headphones and a speaker. Once you open it up you will never get everything back into it."

"Now back to the match. Their heads are back their bodies. The Levis tag off. Sam tags off with Adam while Dean tags off with Sam. Holy crap it's not Adam and Sam its Michael and Lucifer!"

There is loud crack then silence.

It's the end.

Did you survive?


End file.
